


To love and be loved in return is everything

by mythicalbi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalbi/pseuds/mythicalbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve let out a frustrated grunt</p>
<p>"Buck, can I just make myself some fucking cereal." It wasn't a question. Steve started to look annoyed but Bucky didn't care. He's not the one that nearly killed them in a deadly fire no more than 24 hours ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To love and be loved in return is everything

**Author's Note:**

> After that sad fic I posted that night I felt kinda bad so I wrote this happy fluff. Hope you enjoy!

"Steve, there is no way in hell I'm letting you cook after last time" Bucky stood firmly in front of the fridge with his arms crossed. Steve was right before him looking at him innocently,

"Last time wasn't that bad..." Steve said while trying to move Bucky out of the way and get to the fridge. Bucky, however, wouldn't let himself be dragged away without putting up a serious fight. He remembered the accident like it was just yesterday. Probably because it was in fact, yesterday. He woke up happy, wrapped around Steve who was snoring lightly into his pillow. When Steve finally decided to wake up Bucky spend a good half hour making sure to kiss every inch of his body, focusing on some parts a little bit more than on others. Afterwards Steve expressed his gratitude by offering to cook breakfast for the both and serving it to Bucky in their shared bed to which Bucky happily agreed. And that's where it all went to hell. After about 2 minutes of peace and quiet Bucky started to smell smoke and heard a rather impressive string of curse words coming from no other than Steve Rogers himself. When Bucky made it to kitchen the stove was on fire and Steve just stood there staring at it with panic in his eyes and a spatula in his hand. Not a second later the fire alarms all went off screeching louder that they had any right to at 9 am, which means the rest of Bucky's morning was spend wet on the kitchen floor trying to explain to the firemen what exactly happened. Turns out The Great Captain America can't make scrambled eggs to save his life. 

Bucky let out a laugh. He looked pointedly at Steve and put on a fake grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, no it wasn't that bad. You just burned down the whole fucking kitchen that's not that bad" He said sarcastically in, what he hoped to be a clearly mocking tone.

Steve let out a frustrated grunt and took a step back,

"Buck, can I just make myself some fucking cereal." It wasn't a question. Steve started to look annoyed but Bucky didn't care. He's not the one that nearly killed them in a deadly fire no more than 24 hours ago. 

"Sorry sweetheart, can't risk having you drown us in milk or accidentally making the ceiling collapse on itself." Bucky couldn't help but smirk at Steve's expression; he looked a mixture of both embarrassment and annoyance. 

"How would I make the ceiling collapse on itself?" 

"I don't know, you're Captain America. I'm sure you can do anything you set your stupid mind to" 

Steve stared at him. And stared. And then stared some more. Before both Steve and Bucky broke out in an uncontrollable laughter. Bucky stepped closer to Steve and wrapped his arms around him while they both tried to calm down. Still grinning he said,

"Stevie, do you want me to make you some cereal?"

Steve punched his shoulder lightly and then turned his head to kiss Bucky's cheek, "I think I'm okay, thanks" He mumbled and pressed another kiss this time to Bucky's lips. Bucky closed his eyes and gently cupped Steve's face before deepening the kiss. They stood in their embrace simply tasting each other and getting lost in the feeling of having the other one pressed closely against them when Steve's stomach grumbled loudly reminding them both of breakfast. Bucky snickered and broke the kiss, he opened his eyes to see Steve smiling at him, a slight flush in his cheeks and that same look in his eyes that greeted him every morning, the one filled with love and happiness. Bucky kissed Steve one last time before stepping away from him to grab two bowls from the kitchen cabinet.

"Grab the milk, will ya" He said as he put the bowls down on the table and made his way for the spoons.

"Oh no, Bucky. I don't think I can. What if I spill it and drown us both right here in this very kitchen?" Steve signed dramatically before collapsing on the chair, " You get the milk, I simply cannot risk endangering our lives again" 

"You fucking drama queen" Bucky grumbled in fake annoyance, tried and failed to hide his grin before snatching the milk and slamming it on the table in front of Steve making the blond jump a little, "Would you like me to get the cereal as well, Your Majesty?" 

Steve giggled, actually giggled, before putting on a serious face and nodding, "If you could be so kind, James"

 

They ate in comfortable silence and when they were done Steve turned on the radio and proceeded to wash the dishes while lip syncing to some Nicki MInaj song. Bucky simply sat back and watched him with a huge smile on his face. It was moments like these that made all those decades of torture, freezing cold, and the lives he took unwillingly worth it. Bucky hated thinking back about all the things they made him do, all the ways he suffered, but at the end of the day he willing to accept what happened to him if it meant spending the rest of his life with Steve. 

Life with Steve was great, it was so much more than what he deserves that Bucky made sure every night to thank God and whoever else was watching over them for giving him a second chance with Steve, for sending Steve his way and keeping the two of them together. Bucky always liked the idea of soulmates, of two people being made for each other and staying together no matter what tried to tear them apart, and he always used to dream of Steve being his soulmate. Now he was sure if soulmates existed that Steve was his and he was Steve's. He would stay with him no matter what. Nothing can keep them apart. Not the war, not Hydra, not both of them almost dying, and not the government. 

Bucky watched with amusement as Steve sang something about bees to the soap covered spoon. Bucky wondered briefly how Steve would react if he proposed to him right now, before jumping from his seat and fishing out the other spoon from the sink. He put the utensil to his lips and pretended to sing while he grabbed Steve's waist with his other hand and brought their bodies close together in something resembling a dance. 

Finally, after years of loneliness, pain, and despair Steve and Bucky were together again. And this time it was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I know it's not very good but I still hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
